


Mending

by LadyOracle



Category: Pan Am
Genre: F/F, Femslash, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOracle/pseuds/LadyOracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pourquoi? Would you be jealous?" Colette said, taking another sip with a pout. She smirked at Kate over the rim of her glass and Kate was suddenly too warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mending

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Pan Am
> 
> A/N: This works on the assumption (as in my other stories about these two) that Kate and Colette have an undefined sexual relationship.

Kate's life had rather swiftly went to hell in a handcart.

Slowly, she sipped her gin. What was this? Her fifth or her sixth? She would be horribly hung over tomorrow – dry retching, no doubt, in the staff toilet on board their flight back to New York – but right now, in the wonderful haze of alcohol that dulled sensation, she didn't care.

"Hey," A soft voice said to her left. A hand softly massaged her wrist. "Are you ok?"

Kate glanced around. "Oh. Hey."

Colette smiled at her, and then hopped up on the bar stool beside her. "Another of whatever she's having," She purred at the barman, who obliged much quicker than was strictly necessary only to be rewarded with Colette's benevolent smile.

"Oh. This is horrible," Colette sipped. "Too little tonic,"

Kate cracked a half-smile.

"Your sister and Maggie-the-terrible are going to go home with some men," Colette told her.

"Ah. You're not going with them?"

"Non. I'm not much in for ménage-a-trois, or whatever it would be – cinq des? It would make tomorrow's flight very uncomfortable, whatever the terminology is,"

Kate snorted into her drink despite herself. "My sister is a barrel of surprises these days,"

"I know! – naked pictures, do you think I should ask her for a peek?" Colette's eyes twinkled with amusement.

Kate grimaced. "Don't you dare! I can't believe she did that - "

"Pourquoi? Would you be jealous?" Colette said, taking another sip with a pout. She smirked at Kate over the rim of her glass and Kate was suddenly too warm. She was aware of Colette's thigh pressing up against hers and Colette's fingers delicately holding the frosted glass.

She swallowed. Hard. "No…I mean…if you want…"

"I'm not interested in seeing Laura naked, don't worry,"

"Oh."

"What happened to your handsome Yugoslavian gentleman?" Colette looked at her pensively.

"He went back to Yugoslavia, to work with the government,"

"Brave man," Colette said, taking a swift drink as though in honour of his departure. Kate snuck a quick look at Colette – often, despite the accent, she forgot Colette was European. It stood to reason that she followed European news with more zeal than the average citizen.

"Yes," Kate sighed heavily. "Yes. He is a brave man," Guilt weighed her down, and she took another drink, draining the glass.

Colette saw. "Let me buy you another one,"

"Oh, no, Colette, I have money – "

"Nonsense. Let's play a game," Colette gestured to the barman, who trotted over obediently. "Let's pretend, ma chere, that we don't know each other. That you and I are two lonely people that meet in a bar in far-flung Brazil, eager for a night of passion."

Kate was clearly drunk, or she would never go along with this. "Ok,"

"Another drink for the lady," Colette told the barman. Then she turned back and smiled at Kate. "Je m'appelle Colette Valois,"

Kate watched her lips form the words. "My name is Kate,"

"A pleasure," Colette kissed her wrist gently. The barman was watching with interest, though a scathing look from Colette sent him to the other side of the bar. "What brings you to Rio de Janeiro on such a rainy evening?"

"I…I…" Kate straightened her shoulders. "I'm an undercover CIA agent,"

Colette grinned, clearly pleased that Kate was playing along. "You shouldn't have told me that, I think,"

"I know, I'm breaching my code of conduct,"

"How terrible of you,"

"So terrible,"

"I am a mere travelling exotic dancer, trying to earn my living by any means possible,"

Kate laughed. "Are you impoverished, Miss Valois?"

"Quite…so impoverished I have nowhere to stay tonight," Colette's eyes went comically wide.

"Ah. Perhaps I can help you," Kate was feeling brave. The bar was dark and smoky, and there were only a few patrons milling around, it being so late in the evening. She leaned forward for a kiss, Colette turning her face upwards to receive it –

"Kate! Colette!" Laura appeared at Kate's elbow, causing both of them to break apart hurriedly. "Are you coming? Jose and Miguel have invited us back to their friend's apartment for a party!" Kate looked over Laura's shoulder and saw Maggie standing, arms folded, one eyebrow raised at them. Kate wondered if she'd saw them move in for a kiss, and if she did would she care – Laura could be dreadfully naïve sometimes, and these things often had to be spelt out for her, but Maggie was often too shrewd for her own good.

"Oh, non, Laura, I am afraid I'm going to head back to the hotel after I finish this – beauty sleep et all," Colette smiled regretfully at Laura, whilst pressing her thigh hard against Kate's.

"What about you, Kate?"

"Oh, I don't think I should either – I'm tired…"

"And drunk," Maggie had joined them, and was eyeing Kate. "Come on, Laura, let's leave these two to their – eh- beauty sleep?" Maggie whisked a thoroughly puzzled Laura away. They waved jauntily at the door, before disappearing into the night after Jose and Miguel.

Kate looked after them. "Maggie knows,"

"Non," Colette finished her drink. "She suspects."

"Same thing, really, isn't it?"

"Well, if it is, aren't we lucky we fly with a woman who prides herself on being so liberal she would never in a million years dare object," Colette smiled.

"Small mercies,"

"Oui," Colette grabbed her hand. "Now. Let's leave so you can kiss me,"

They didn't make it to the hotel to kiss. Kate made it a street and a half away before she brushed her lips against Colette's neck, and Colette, always the braver one, turned her face against Kate and kissed her with a bruising strength. It was dark, and the street was deserted, though both were well aware of the dangers of two woman being caught kissing.

"Oh God, Colette, Colette," Kate moaned into Colette's mouth. Colette's hands worked their way into her hair and Kate snaked her arms around her waist, pulling her close.

They broke apart, gasping, and Colette kissed Kate's cheek. She held out her hand. "Come on, ma Chere, let's do this in a less…obvious place,"

"Oui," Kate took Colette's hand, and they walked together.

Kate couldn't help but think there was a distinct thrill in holding another woman's hand, even if it was late at night and the streets were empty. She squeezed and Colette squeezed back.

When the reached the hotel, the tension between then was palpable. Kate unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"That was –" Her mouth was caught in Colette's fierce kiss, and Colette kicked the door shut. "Oh," she said breathlessly.

Colette was already reaching of the hemline of Kate's dress, whilst Kate's hands were roaming up and down Colette's sides.

When Kate was naked and tense below her, Colette smiled, scratching Kate's nipples with her fingertips, and then taking them in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the hardened buds. Kate's hands clenched the bedclothes, and she arched her back, making a soft whinnying noise.

Colette, with her deft fingers, ran the tip of her forefinger down Kate's body, pausing just before her clit.

Kate urged her onwards, with a moan.

Colette took pity and took Kate's clit between her fore and middle fingers and squeezed. Kate groaned, and slowly Colette released the pressure, gently rubbing, increasing the speed until Kate was panting for breath.

When she had built Kate into a frenzy, Colette leant back and loosened her own dress – simple and with no clasps, Kate thought, because Colette was always dressed appropriately for sex – letting it pool around her ankles, and kicking it away.

Kate reached out, more clumsily than Colette she was sure, and plucked Colette's nipples. A wave of pleasure rushed through Colette, though she wouldn't allow Kate to have her. Not yet.

Kate was startled with the force Colette flung her back, and yanked Kate's quivering clit to her.

She raised an eyebrow at Kate, smiled, and then plunged her tongue inside Kate, before touching it to Kate's clit. One of Kate's legs bucked of its own accord, as Colette twirled her tongue, at first lightly, and then with more pressure, as Kate writhed under her administrations.

She's came. She always came. Violently, gasping and clutching the bed clothes, and then hung limply, gasping for breath. Colette kissed her way up her body, eventually meeting Kate's mouth, who, free from all inhibitions, allowed Colette's tongue to crash into her mouth, then rolled on top of Colette, kissing her ferociously, achingly, enjoying how Colette's mouth tasted like her.

Later, Colette planted a kiss at the side of Kate's mouth. They lay together, a mess of limbs and sheets. "Did your Yugoslavian gentleman ever do it like that?"

Kate graced her with a smile. "Never like that,"

\--

The End


End file.
